


.........标题

by xingzichuheng



Category: One Director
Genre: M/M, 。。。微sm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingzichuheng/pseuds/xingzichuheng
Summary: 这是啥





	.........标题

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是来试试水

。。。。。。。.这是正文吗

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，结束


End file.
